


Seperempat

by the29thrule



Series: Across the Universe [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Everybody Lives, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Nobody is Dead, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the29thrule/pseuds/the29thrule
Summary: Gosip lembur (dan sesi curhat colongan mengenai krisis-perempat-hidup alias quarter life crisis) para karyawan biro arsitektur Atelier Smith & Ackerman. 104th Trainee Squad  -especially the girls- friendship centric. Slice-of-life, Architects AU. Long oneshot.---------“Lo pada kepikiran ga sih kalo udah kawin terus punya anak tuh repotnya kayak gimana?”“Gue pokoknya sih gak mau kawin sama arsitek lagi. Males. Lembur melulu.”“Lah kalo gue gak mau kawin. Titik.”
Series: Across the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Seperempat

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatif judul : What if the SnK characters are Jakselian Architects.
> 
> Ditulis dengan alasan : Pengen curhat tentang quarter life crisis saya pribadi. Dan manga AOT yang makin kesini makin bikin saya patah hati. OTP saya (EruHan) dimatiin pula. Di sini semua karakter gak ada yang mokat dan masalahnya gak terlalu berat lah pokoknya.
> 
> Warning : Long oneshot, cringe, relatif nggak ada plot, isinya curcol dan ngobrol ngalor ngidul, dialogue-heavy, modern setting, muatan lokal, bahasa tidak formal (gue-lo, campur istilah Inggris), istilah-istilah arsitektur, OOC (ya, modern AU – maklumi saja ya), mentions of tobacco, Hanji’s gender interpreted as female, OC (peran minor sebagai anak-anaknya EruHan).

Senin, pukul 13.15

Atelier Smith & Ackerman. Alias Atelier S&A. Salah satu biro arsitektur yang sedang naik daun di ibu kota. Didirikan oleh pasangan suami-istri arsitek Erwin dan Hange Zoe Smith, serta rekanan jenius/teman mereka sejak kuliah Levi Ackerman sebagai principal1. Selain itu, mereka juga menarik teman mereka – Mike Zacharias sebagai general affairs1 yang mengatur operasional biro sehari-hari.

Hari ini tidak terlihat sesibuk biasanya. Tentu saja. Dua orang principal architect di kantor itu, Erwin dan Levi sedang berangkat ke Itali selama 10 hari untuk mengurus _exhibition booth_ di Venice Architecture Bienalle2. Selain itu Mike pun sedang berada di luar kantor seharian untuk mengurus hal-hal terkait keuangan kantor seperti ke kantor pajak, ke bank dan sebagainya. Lalu di mana principal yang satu lagi, Hange?

Pertanyaan bagus. Jawabannya : Sepertinya Hange tidak akan datang ke kantor hari ini. Tadi pagi, ia izin kerja dari rumah karena _daycare_ tempat si kembar Zara dan Ziva -anaknya dengan Erwin- mendadak tutup. Entah karena alasan apa. Tapi sekitar pukul 09.15 tadi Hange sudah menitipkan biro pada Reiner dan Mikasa sebagai karyawan paling senior di kantor tersebut.

Dan tentu saja, apa yang dilakukan oleh karyawan yang mayoritas masih berusia 20-an apabila tidak ada bos sama sekali di kantor? Tentu, bersantai. Tetap kerja sih, karena yang namanya deadline proyek tetap ada, tapi – kapan lagi bisa bekerja dengan format window kanan-window kiri di kantor kan – catatan window kanan melakukan 3D rendering3 model bangunan dan window kiri diisi dengan video _walkthrough_ game. Atau mungkin sibuk ngemil _potato chips_ tanpa harus khawatir diomeli soal remah-remah oleh Levi yang gila kebersihan (sepertinya kalau untuk hal ini spesifik Sasha sih).

Ditambah, kalau sedang tidak hectic dengan deadline, tender dan jadwal _site visit_ , suasana kantor mereka itu sebenarnya enak _banget._ Sesuai dengan pemikiran dari para _principal_ bahwa ‘kantor arsitek itu harus mencerminkan desainnya – kalau nggak mana mungkin klien yakin sama desain kita’. _Window wall_ 4 yang menghadap ke arah _inner court_ alias taman tengah kantor memberikan pemandangan penuh akan taman berukuran 3 x 3 meter dengan satu pohon besar di sisi barat. Apalagi kalau cuaca sedang enak seperti ini, jendela bisa dibuka sedikit untuk membiarkan angin alami masuk ke dalam ruangan. Meja kayu besar di tengah ruangan seperti biasa dipenuhi oleh dokumen-dokumen dan gambar terlihat tidak serapi biasanya (sekali lagi, Levi sedang berada di Venice) – jadi biarkan saja urusan merapikan meja menjadi masalah untuk anak-anak Atelier di minggu depan. Ada juga pojok ‘perpustakaan’ kantor di sisi timur inner court yang dapat dibuka ke arah deck di halaman – satu sisi dengan rak buku arsitektur dan sample material serta TV layar lebar untuk presentasi serta kursi beanbags di beberapa titik. Dan tentunya fitur terbaik di kantor ini : open tea/coffee bar yang terletak di sebelah pantry. Benar-benar berbentuk seperti meja bar dengan _countertop_ 5 _polished concrete_ dan tiga bar stools kayu dan besi bergaya _industrial._ Tempat favorit staff Atelier untuk meracik kopi pagi dan sore (atau teh untuk Levi). Seperti yang sedang dilakukan Jean, Ymir, dan Berthold saat ini.

Sepertinya staff yang benar-benar serius bekerja saat ini hanya tiga orang : Mikasa, Annie, dan Reiner. Ya tapi mereka memang berjiwa karyawan teladan sih. Kegiatan Sasha baru bertambah satu, ‘mengompori’ Historia untuk berbelanja _online._ Niat Historia yang awalnya hanya ingin mencari hadiah ulangtahun untuk keponakannya pun berubah menjadi mencari dress dan sepatu baru (‘Yang ini bagus! Mirip juga kayak yang mau lo beli buat ponakan lo kan. Pasti lucu kalo lo yang make… Eh nggak deng, yang ini aja!’). Connie, seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya entah sudah lebih fokus pada 3D model proyeknya ataupun video _walkthrough_ gamenya. Marco malah sedang tidur siang di mejanya.

“Enak juga ya ternyata kantor kalo lagi santai gini. Ngopi siang-siang, ada view taman, bisa hemat duit jajan gue gak usah ke kafe lagi,” ujar Berthold dari meja bar, menyisip kopinya yang baru dibuat.

“Tapi gue iri juga sama Eren sama Armin, ke Venice, dibayarin kantor lagi. Enak banget anjir, jalan-jalan gratis!” komentar Jean, mengingat dua orang rekan kerja mereka yang sedang diboyong ke Venice oleh Erwin dan Levi untuk membantu mereka mengurusi _booth_.

“Mereka ke Venice buat kerja juga kali. Sama aja begadang-begadang juga, kemaren Eren kirim foto di group chat kan mereka sampe jam 12 malem masih di site. Emang lo mau jam 12 malem masih di _site_ 6 bareng Levi Ackerman?” timpal Ymir, mengacu pada foto yang dikirim Eren di group chat Umpan-Umpan Titan (Tolong! Jangan tanya nama norak itu siapa yang buat. Jujur ia tidak tahu -sejak ia bergabung di kantor, grup itu sudah ada- yang ia tahu hanya itu group chat khusus staff, tanpa bos) yang berisi muka ngantuk Eren dan Armin, _booth_ yang baru setengah jadi dengan caption ‘hari kedua, masih lembur nih kita’ serta Levi dan Erwin di latar belakang sedang berdiskusi dengan tukang-tukang setempat.

Mendengar nama Levi Ackerman, seketika Jean dan Berthold menggeleng. Sudah cukup lembur di kantor bersama Levi, apalagi berurusan di lapangan tengah malam dengan Levi, di negeri orang pula. Tidak ada tempat untuk kabur.

“Tapi setuju sih gue, _this is Venice Bienalle_ _,”_ tambah Ymir “pasti banyak _pavilion-pavilion_ keren di pamerannya. Sayang banget kantor kita cuma dapat empat undangan - soalnya kita cuma ngisi _booth_ sayembara, coba kayak _Seoul Bienalle_ 2 tahun lalu, jadi _featured pavilion_ , dapet sponsor jadi sekantor berangkat ke Seoul.”

“Hahahahaha! Inget banget gue! Kacau tuh, Connie sama Armin panik, Sasha tiba-tiba ngilang ternyata ngantri beli album BTS kan?” tawa kedua lelaki yang sedang _nongkrong_ seketika pecah mengingat insiden mereka di Negeri Ginseng. Di mana Connie dan Armin panik karena ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba Sasha menghilang tanpa jejak, tidak bisa dihubungi, lalu muncul dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil menenteng entah berapa album BTS dan berberapa figurine dan boneka berbentuk aneh seperti koala biru, alien berbentuk hati, anak anjing berjaket kuning, dan lain-lain.

“Parah lo Sha! Gila emang demi BTS ya,” ledek Jean.

“Kok bawa-bawa gue sih! Lagian gue kan udah bilang ‘Eh gue cabut ya, kalian duluan aja, ntar gue nyusul’,” balas Sasha tidak terima diledek.

“Ya tapi ‘nyusul’nya lo tuh kirain lima menit, sepuluh menit – ini hampir dua jam lebih lo gak muncul-muncul! HP lo mati pula. Wajar kali kita ngira lo udah apa gitu, diculik orang, ditelen titan, apa gitu?” protes Connie juga, malu dan tidak terima disebut ‘panik’ oleh Jean.

“Hahahaha. Geloooo.... ditelen titan - emangnya ini apaan, komik? Enggak lah. Gue udah ngitung juga sih sebenernya jam segitu mau nggak mau gue balik kalo nggak ntar ditinggal dong. Tapi emang waktu itu BTS lagi _comeback_ sih jadi antrian albumnya panjang banget… Gue juga ga nyangka bakal selama itu, awalnya gue udah mau kabarin Mikasa – eh HP gue mati,” jelas Sasha.

Telepon berdering. Nyaring. Memecah argumen dan suasana santai yang tengah ada.

Dua kali.

Mikasa yang mejanya bersebelahan dengan telepon pun mengangkatnya.

“Selamat siang, Atelier Smith & Ackerman,”

Terdengar suara seperti panik dan buru-buru di seberang telepon.

“Oh. Bu Hange, iya kenapa Bu?”

Para karyawan yang sedang bersantai pun terdiam sejenak, menjulurkan kepala dan telinga mereka ke arah Mikasa. Telepon berlangsung sekitar dua menit. Mikasa, seperti biasa, hanya menjawab ‘Oh, iya’, ‘Oke’, dan ‘Baik, Bu’. Telepon ditutup dan Mikasa berbalik ke arah rekan-rekan kerjanya dan memberi penjelasan.

“Proyek Sheena Tower,” ujarnya – dan sebagian besar orang menghela nafas lega yang berarti ‘duh, untung bukan proyek gue’ “Bu Hange lagi jalan ke kantor – katanya sih 30 menit lagi maksimal bakal nyampe. Pak Nile minta meeting dadakan. Oh iya, Berthold, Bu Hange titip juga katanya tolong file gambar yang terbaru diprint dulu aja A3.”

“F**k, dadakan banget nih? Ya udahlah mau gimana lagi – lo bakal siapin file 3D sama soft copy-nya ya?” jawab Berthold sambil beranjak ke meja kerjanya untuk membuka dan mencetak dokumen yang diminta.

“Kayak gak kenal sama Nile Dawk aja lo,” Reiner yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya buka suara “Klien paling repot itu. Hobi dadakan lagi. Tapi ya, dia udah terlanjur suka sama desainnya Atelier, mana berani bayar mahal pula itu RMP Corp. Eh tapi tumben proyek RMP gak di assign ke Annie?”

“Gue pegang desain konsep7 sama desain fasade8nya aja sih,” jawab Annie, akhirnya ikut berbicara juga setelah melepas headsetnya “tapi pas udah masuk ke skematik sama perizinan gue ditarik ke proyeknya Eren yang Data Center itu. Jadi pindah deh proyeknya ke Mikasa sama Berthold.”

Hening. Kantor kembali berjalan seperti normal. Jean dan Ymir pun sudah kembali ke kursi masing-masing, bahkan Jean sedang mengguncang-guncang Marco untuk bangun dari tidur siangnya. Sepertinya telepon dari Hange tadi seperti _wake up call_ untuk para arsitek di Atelier bahwa hari ini masih hari Senin seperti biasa – ada atau tidak ada para bos di kantor. Hange memang tidak terlalu _strict_ mengenai hal-hal seperti jam kerja atau perilaku di kantor, tidak seperti Levi, namun tetap tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Nile Dawk andaikan ia tiba-tiba datang sebelum Hange. Lebih baik pura-pura terlihat sibuk daripada harus berurusan dengan Nile Dawk.

“F**K!!” makian Berthold terdengar lagi dari dekat meja printer.

“Kenapa lagi?” tanya Mikasa, berpindah dari komputernya sendiri yang sedang mengcopy data ke flashdisk.

“Tinta printer habis, mana masih ada 10 lembar lagi yang belom gue print,” gerutu Berthold.

Mikasa segera memeriksa laci bawah meja printer untuk mencari tinta printer pengganti, namun laci tersebut kosong. Lalu lanjut memeriksa berkas-berkas yang sudah tercetak dan dipindahkan ke meja kayu di tengah ruangan. Menyisir berkas satu persatu, beberapa lembar terakhir hasil cetaknya agak bergaris dan tidak terlalu bagus memang. Namun lembar gambar denah, tampak, dan potongan9 terlihat relatif masih tercetak dengan baik. Ya sudahlah, mereka sedang diburu waktu juga.

“Ya udah sisanya nggak usah diprint nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma gambar detail kan? Nanti kalo ada yang berubah langsung kabarin ke drafter1 aja. Kita buru-buru juga soalnya. Lo minta tolong Pak Hannes gantiin tinta printer aja,” kata Mikasa dengan tenang.

Berthold mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah pantry dari pintu di sebelah coffee bar, mencari seorang pria berambut pirang dan berkumis sementara Mikasa mencari klip untuk menjepit dokumen A3 yang sudah tercetak. Untuk persiapan meeting dadakan sepertinya hal-hal ini cukup. Lagipula entah apa yang diinginkan Nile Dawk mengadakan meeting dadakan di saat-saat seperti ini, di saat desain yang dibuat seharusnya sudah final dan tidak ada perubahan lagi. Dari kata Hange sih ingin cek progress, tapi ini Nile Dawk, tidak ada hal buruk yang tidak mungkin terjadi saat kau berurusan dengan Nile Dawk di proyek.

* * *

Kurang lebih sekitar 25 menit sejak telepon berdering, terdengar deru mesin mobil dari luar kantor dan suara pintu terbuka. ‘Jangan Nile Dawk, jangan Nile Dawk, jangan Nile Dawk,’ seisi kantor membatin, semoga bukan pria jangkung ceking berambut hitam klimis itu yang muncul dari pintu.

“Aduuuhh, maaf banget. Gue tuh tadi ditelpon tiba-tiba sama Nile Dawk lagi, padahal kemarin udah gue bilang virtual aja – cuma progress report doang kan. _Rese_ banget itu orang, gak mau dia meeting virtual, padahal sama aja intinya. File juga udah gue kirim semua…” omel Hange sambil bergerak terburu-buru mengeluarkan laptop dan berkas dari tas serta mengambil bundle print A3 dari meja tengah kantor untuk dibawa ke ruang meeting. Rambut cokelat panjangnya masih tergerai sepunggung, tidak diikat seperti biasanya. Seisi kantor menghela nafas lega, setidaknya mereka tidak harus berurusan dengan Nile sambil menunggu Hange datang. Oh, tapi apa itu di belakang Hange?

Ada dua makhluk mungil berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang seperti mengekori Hange. Bukan, itu bukan Historia dan Armin kok. Ini pasti anak-anak Hange dan Erwin. Mikasa tersenyum melihat keduanya, Sasha bahkan memekik pelan dari tempat duduknya ( _‘so cuteee!’_ )

“Ini juga Zara sama Ziva harus gue bawa ke sini, kalo di rumah sendirian nggak mungkin, nggak ada orang sama sekali. Titip bentar ya… Bakal _behave_ kok mereka, ya kan nak?”

Ia lalu menunduk ke arah si kembar pirang yang sepertinya masih kebingungan melihat ibunya. Baju keduanya terlihat sedikit mismatched – kaus tie-dye dan celana jeans yang terlihat sedikit kusut serta kaus kaki yang berbeda warna. Rambut keduanya diikat ekor kuda dengan scrunchie. Tidak lupa mereka berdua membawa ransel bekal yang diisi cemilan seadanya seperti _crackers_ dan sereal serta boneka yang sepertinya sudah beberapa hari ada di kantong samping ransel dan lupa dicuci. Terlihat jelas keduanya buru-buru diajak untuk ikut ibu mereka ke kantor.

“Zara, Ziva, Mama harus meeting dulu. Kalian di sini dulu ya. Kalau lapar tadi udah bawa snack kan dari rumah? Atau ajak main Om sama Tante juga boleh, tapi jangan berisik ya,”

“Eeeeh! Kok Tante sih! Kakak dong, masa Tante!” protes Sasha. Hange tidak mempedulikan protes staffnya.

“Berthold sama Mikasa bisa ikut gue nggak meeting, ini proyek Sheena Tower kalian yang pegang kan? Jadi nanti kalau ada apa-apa yang _urgent_ kalian bisa langsung tau… gue gak bisa terlalu lama di kantor juga soalnya, asli nih, _sorry_ banget,” panggil Hange pada dua orang staff berambut hitam yang bertanggung jawab untuk proyek tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya beranjak dari kursi mereka, membawa buku catatan atau sketchbook untuk meeting.

“Si Nile bilang dia sekitar 15 menit lagi sampai kantor. Kalian ikut sama gue aja dulu ke ruang meeting, so far sih yang gue tau progress masih gak ada masalah ya kita masih sesuai schedule, tapi coba sekalian kita review gambar terakhir yang tadi diprint. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Hannes mana?”

“Hannes tadi lagi keluar dulu, Bu. Katanya sih refill tinta printer sama belanja dulu. Sama ini sih Bu, bukannya Sheena Tower udah kita kirim gambar sama 3D ke maketor10 ya, emang masih bakal ada revisi lagi? Sidang TABG11 juga tinggal minggu depan kan?” jawab Berthold. Hange memijat keningnya sendiri mengingat-ingat jadwal proyek yang ditanganinya untuk RMP Corp. tersebut.

“Aduh, nggak tahu deh gue. Tapi ya kalian hati-hati aja, Nile Dawk biasa lah suka tiba-tiba minta aneh-aneh di saat genting kayak gini. Semoga nggak ya kali ini, dia sih bilangnya meeting cuma mau cek progress aja – awas aja dia minta ganti desain, kita harus submit ulang gambar perizinan untuk Sheena Tower,” sahut Hange sebelum menutup pintu ruang meeting.

Kedua anak kecil pirang yang berada di tengah ruangan itu pun menatap pintu kaca susu12 di seberang ruangan dengan dua mata biru besar dan tatapan polos. Setelah diperhatikan lagi, wajah mereka masih terlihat mengantuk. Pukul dua tepat, sepertinya ini adalah jam tidur siang mereka berdua.

Sasha kemudian berbisik pada Annie yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

“Psst… Itu anak-anaknya Bu Hange ga ada mau deketin apa? Kasihan, kayak bingung gitu ditinggal nyokapnya,”

“Ya masa gue? Lo aja lah, awkward gue kalo sama anak kecil. Ntar nangis lagi kalo gue yang deketin,”

“Bisa sih, tapi ini lagi urgent nih – gue harus kirim revisi ke kliennya Armin sebelum jam 3. Kemaren sebelum berangkat ke Itali dia titip sama gue soalnya buat project yang ini…” ungkap Sasha sambil bolak-balik menatap dua anak kecil itu maupun monitor komputernya. Ibarat penyelamat, Historia Reiss muncul di saat yang tepat dari arah pantry. Gadis mungil berambut pirang itu lalu mendekati si kembar yang duduk di kursi meja tengah, duduk di kursi kosong terdekat, dan menyapa keduanya.

“Hai… Namanya siapa. Kita kenalan dulu ya, aku Auntie Historia – ini Zara yang mana, Ziva yang mana?” tanyanya. Luwes, tidak kaku sama sekali, seperti sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

“Aku Ziva,” ujar si kembar dengan _scrunchie_ biru.

“Aku Zara,” jawab saudari kembarnya yang memakai ikat rambut ungu.

“Ooh, okay. Ziva sama Zara ikut Mama ke kantor ya, pintar! Tapi Mama harus kerja dulu, jadi Ziva sama Zara sama Auntie dulu ya” celoteh Historia tanpa sadar bahwa mata-mata staff lelaki di kantor tersebut tertuju padanya. Memang Historia Reiss, selain cantik dan pintar, ternyata juga keibuan.

“Udah pada makan belom?” tanya Historia, tetap tersenyum pada si kembar. Si kembar pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Sudah dong! Tadi makan sama Mama,” ujar Ziva ceria.

“Makan apa?”

“Chicken nugget!”

“Eh iya, Zara sama Ziva umur berapa?” tanya Historia pada keduanya. Kedua anak tersebut saling menatap lalu mengangkat satu tangan mereka dengan lima jari terbuka.

“Wah! Lima tahun, sudah besar ya...”

Yuk sini yuk Zara sama Ziva main sama Auntie dulu aja. Kalian sukanya main apa? Gambar-gambar? Atau baca buku cerita? Atau bawa mainan nggak kalian?” tanya Historia.

“Gambar suka!” jawab Zara.

“Gambar ya? Nih di sini banyak kertas nih, ” Historia berjinjit untuk mengambil beberapa kertas A4 di rak atas printer sebelum menyerahkannya ke si kembar. Ia lalu mengambil kotak pensil warna yang selalu ia letakkan di meja kerjanya sebelum mengenggam tangan Ziva, mengajaknya turun dari kursi dan berjalan.

“Eh sini-sini, kita pindah aja yuk, kita ke perpustakaan aja… Kalian bisa duduk di bawah, kalo di sini nggak enak ya, mejanya ketinggian. Di perpustakaan ada kursi empuk lho, pindah sana aja yuk…” bujuk Historia pada keduanya. Meja kayu di tengah memang tidak terlalu nyaman untuk bermain bersama anak-anak, mereka pasti lebih senang duduk di sofa atau beanbag di perpustakaan. Kedua anak tersebut pun melompat turun dari kursi meja tengah lalu mengenggam tangan Historia untuk berjalan beriringan ke arah perpustakaan.

“Historia, lo beneran gak repot?” bisik Sasha saat Historia melewati mejanya.

“Nggak kok, ini aku kebetulan proyek lagi agak santai juga. Klien aku udah bilang mau nunggu Pak Levi pulang dari Itali dulu sebelom lanjut meeting konsepnya,” jawab Historia.

Sasha mengangguk lalu kembali menatap layar ArchiCAD proyek yang sedang ditanganinya. Time is ticking, sekarang sudah pukul 14.07. Sepintas terdengar suara tawa anak-anak dan Historia yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Setelah suasana cukup cair, kencang juga suara tawa mereka, bahkan mereka sudah berani berteriak-teriak. Gen Hange Zoe memang menurun sampai ke energi-energinya. Pintar juga Historia membawa mereka ke arah perpustakaan. Pojok perpustakaan memang terletak di pojok paling barat kantor, jauh dari ruang meeting yang berarti suara berisik anak-anak tidak akan terlalu mengganggu meeting yang sedang berlangsung. Apalagi ini meeting dengan Nile Dawk, pria itu sepertinya bisa menemukan kesalahan kecil dalam situasi apapun yang membuatnya jengkel.

“Cari cewek tuh yang kayak Historia, keibuan, jago ngurus anak. Lo makanya jangan jutek-jutek Annie, banyak yang takut loh ntar,” goda Jean.

Annie menatap tajam rekan kerjanya itu. Ekspresinya seakan-akan siap membanting Jean kapan saja. Ingin membalas, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan otaknya seakan mengatakan ‘ _it’s not worth it,_ sudahlah, lebik baik energimu digunakan untuk hal lain saja’.

Pintu ruang meeting terbuka dan wajah Berthold menyembul dari sela-selanya

“Oi, gue minta tolong dong. Kalo Pak Hannes balik, kabarin kalo kita ntar ada tamu, suruh bikinin minum”

* * *

Pukul 16.45 pintu kaca susu ruang meeting kembali terbuka. Nile pertama keluar dari ruang meeting, disusul Hange – sebelum berjabat tangan dan berjalan keluar dari Atelier dan mengendarai mobil mahalnya. Terakhir Mikasa dan Berthold keluar membawa berkas dengan wajah jengkel.

“Jadi orang gila itu repot-repot datang ke sini, bicara panjang lebar dua jam, intinya cuma mau ngebalikin _second skin_ 13 fasadeyang kemarin dihilangin ke desain sebelumnya. Padahal dia juga yang nge- _reject_ itu desain, heran. Untungnya waktu kita study14 di meeting tadi gak sampai melanggar peraturan yang ada juga, tapi tetep harus ganti hampir semua gambar. Ada apa sih itu orang, kalo gak bikin repot orang lain gatel-gatel kayaknya,” kelakar Hange pada Mikasa dan Berthold di meja tengah. Untung si kembar masih sibuk dengan Historia (dan Sasha serta Connie sekarang) di taman tengah dan tidak mendengar ibunya memaki klien mereka.

“Bu, saya masih pegang file yang desain sebelumnya, seingat saya untuk model 3D yang desain lama juga masih ada di komputernya Annie. Paling nanti kita komunikasiin sama drafter sama bantu rapiin ulang dokumen untuk perizinannya,” ujar Mikasa, mencoba solutif meskipun situasi ini pasti akan membuat semua orang repot.

“Okay, thanks Mikasa. Untungnya dia nggak minta desain baru. Yang repot paling ini sih, maket untuk presentasi. Kita baru berani kirim file ke maketor setelah desain fix, yang berarti dia gak punya desain lama dan harus kita komunikasiin ke mereka – kalo perlu susulin ke studionya supaya kalo ada pertanyaan bisa langsung dibahas di tempat,” tambah Hange.

“Suit aja gimana? Yang kalah ke tempat maket!” sahut Berthold tiba-tiba. Hange tertawa dan Mikasa menatapnya dengan tatapan ‘kamu bercanda ya?’

“Eh gue serius! Males malem-malem ke sana, jauh! Kalo gue ditelen titan gimana?” ujarnya lagi, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mikasa.

“Ditelen titan? Lo semua pada kebanyakan nonton anime yang itu ya emang. Ya udahlah daripada lama. Berapa? Tiga kali?” meskipun merasa ini _ridiculous_ tapi Mikasa akhirnya pasrah dan menerima ajakan Berthold untuk _janken tournament_ dadakan itu. Hange antara mau tertawa dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat kelakuan karyawannya yang berusia 20-an tahun tapi seperti anaknya yang berusia 5 tahun.

Berakhir 3-1 untuk kemenangan Mikasa. Yang berarti Berthold harus ~~ditelan titan~~ pergi ke studio maketor malam ini untuk mengirim desain yang telah direvisi.

Si kembar pun akhirnya melihat dari dinding kaca bahwa ibu mereka sudah keluar dari ruang meeting buru-buru berhamburan keluar membawa kertas-kertas yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi perahu kertas miring-miring, burung bangau setengah kusut ataupun penuh coretan warna-warni sambil bersahut-sahutan memanggil ‘Mama! Mama!’ dan mengikik semakin ramai ketika dikejar Sasha yang berpura-pura menjadi raksasa. Historia menyusul di belakang sambil menenteng dua ransel bergambar kuda poni yang dilengkapi nametag Helena Ziva Smith dan Heidy Zara Smith.

Zara bahkan melompat minta pangku pada ibunya, sementara Ziva yang kalah cepat cemberut sambil menarik-narik celana ibunya. Hange menepis tangan Ziva dari menarik-narik celananya, namun menggantinya dengan menggengam tangan kecil itu.

“Mama! Tadi Zara bikin gambar ini. Yang ini rumah Mama, ini rumah Zara!”

“Ziva juga! Ziva juga! Ziva tadi bikin ini! Terus kita main raksasa-raksasaan sama Onty Sasha, Onkel Connie, sama Onty His-to-ri-a!” Historia tertawa kecil mendengar namanya yang sulit diucapkan oleh anak berusia lima tahun.

“Seru banget, nanti di rumah main raksasa-raksasaan ya, sama Papa juga. Papa jadi raksasanya, nanti Mama, aku sama Zara yang lawan raksasa!”

“Iya Mama nanti yang jadi kom… kom… apa tadi Onkel?” tanya pirang cilik satu dengan mata biru besar yang menatap ke arah Connie.

“Komandan,”

“Iya! Terus aku sama Ziva yang pasukan lawan raksasa! Kita lawan raksasa Papa! Tadi kita menang lawan raksasa Onty Sasha!” wajah kedua anak kecil itu memang terlihat cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru ala ningrat seperti ayahnya, tapi energi dan pembawaan mereka 100% seperti ibunya.

“Okay, kalian berdua boleh tunggu Mama di sofa depan dulu nggak? Mama harus ngomong sebentar sama Onty dan Onkel di sini,” bujuk Hange pada dua orang putrinya yang segera dibalas ucapan serempak ‘Yes Mama!’ dan berpose hormat sebelum keduanya heboh berlarian ke arah sofa kulit abu-abu yang biasa ditujukan untuk tamu-tamu kantor.

Mikasa tersenyum simpul melihat perilaku dua orang gadis cilik itu, lumayan, tawa mereka seperti hiburan setelah menghadapi klien menyebalkan seperti Nile Dawk. Hange menaikkan kacamatanya dengan dua jari sebelum kembali membuka bundle print A3 Sheena Tower di meja depan Mikasa dan Berthold.

“Ok. Jadi Mikasa gue titip ya buat softcopy file sama gambar perizinan lo urus dulu – gue yakin lo udah tau lah harus gimana. Koordinasi sama drafter juga, tapi gambar harus lo beresin dulu sih tetap. Terutama prioritas mungkin gambar tampak sama 3D model supaya nanti bisa dibawa Berthold ke maketor dulu. Sisanya dikerjain paralel15 bisa. Oh iya, buat kalian berdua nih, kalo si Nile Dawk nanti telepon ke kalian atau apa, reject aja atau suruh hubungin gue. Pokoknya gak ada cerita dia _request_ aneh-aneh tanpa lewat _approve_ gue dulu – kasihan kalian juga nanti nambah kerjaan lagi,” instruksinya pada dua orang karyawan yang membantunya untuk proyek itu.

“Ya udah, thank you banget ya, kalian semua udah gue repotin banget hari ini. Gue juga ijin dulu nih pulang cepet sama si kembar. Kalo ada yang perlu apa-apa, proyek apapun lah, secara Erwin sama Levi juga masih sibuk di Venice, pokoknya email atau telepon aja gue, di bawah jam 11 pasti gue bales kok,” tambah Hange ke semua karyawan, membawa kedua anaknya yang masih heboh berceloteh di sofa abu-abu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, itu anak dua… diajakin ngegambar malah gambar denah sama tampak rumah banget16?” tanya Connie setelah Hange dan dua orang pirang cilik itu menghilang dari balik pintu depan kantor.

Sasha mengangkat bahu.

“Ya emak-bapaknya arsitek dua-duanya. Dari bayi udah disuruh pegang pensil kali?”

* * *

Pukul 18.55 – Atelier sudah hampir kosong. Kecuali lima wanita yang entah apa urusannya masih ada di kantor. Rekan-rekan kerja mereka rata-rata sudah entah berada di mana. Eren dan Armin yang sejak awal memang sedang berada di Venice untuk mengurus _booth_. Berthold yang kalah suit dengan Mikasa sudah berangkat ke studio maketor 20 menit yang lalu. Reiner izin pulang cepat untuk penataran Ikatan Arsitek (tetap, jiwa karyawan teladan). Jean, Connie, dan Marco juga ijin untuk pulang cepat, tapi untuk main futsal dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Bahkan Pak Hannes bahkan sudah izin untuk pulang lima belas menit yang lalu – alasannya hari ini anaknya baru saja datang ke ibu kota dari kampung Shiganshina (“Neng, _ieu teh beneran moal nanaon_? Aduh Bapak _teh teu ngeunah ka_ Ibu Hanji, Eneng- eneng ditinggal _di dieu_? _Beneran ieu teh teu nanaon_ Neng? Aduh _nuhun pisan_ … udah lama saya nggak pulang cepet gini. _Ceuk_ istri Bapak di telepon teh _barusan_ Pak _, tong calik peuting-peuting nya, aya si Aa eta ti imah sorangan._ _Ai eta konci_ Bapak _titipkeun ka_ Neng Mikasa _nya_. _Hatur nuhun, punten nya neng, Bapak tipayun nya_. _Nuhun pisan_ … Jangan pulang malem-malem Neng” 17)

“Sha, lo ngapain masih di sini? Bukannya urusan sama kliennya Armin udah lo beresin tadi sore?” tanya Ymir, membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok serta korek dari sakunya.

“Ya gue kira juga begitu. Nggak taunya tadi jam 5 dia ngemail gue lagi. Katanya ada file yang gue lupa, ya udah mau nggak mau gue WA Armin dulu tanya filenya di mana, ternyata niatnya itu file buat meeting besok, tapi entahlah dia tiba-tiba minta hari ini – mau diapain nggak tau juga deh gue. Lo sendiri kenapa belom pulang?” Sasha bertanya balik, mengingat Ymir sudah tidak duduk di depan komputernya melainkan di coffee bar sambil menghisap rokok pula.

“Males aja gue... mending sebat dulu”

“Ymir! Udah aku bilang kan! Berhenti ngerokok!” omel Historia melihat teman lamanya itu kembali menghisap batang kanker yang sangat dia benci itu.

“Ups. Ketahuan sama tuan putri…” jawab Ymir, meskipun nada suaranya menyiratkan ia tidak berniat untuk berhenti sama sekali. Ia malah menghisap panjang sekali pada rokoknya, lalu meniup kepulan asap ke luar jendela “Kamu kok juga belom pulang Historia. Bukannya lagi lowong?”

“Tadi sih niatnya mau pulang tepat waktu. Eh tiba-tiba aku dikirim email sama Pak Levi, ya udah kayaknya mau aku bales dulu aja. Dikit sih, tapi kalo dibesokkin aku takut keburu lupa,” jelas Historia, kembali menatap layar komputernya.

Annie sama Mikasa tidak perlu ditanya lagi sedang apa. Meladeni urusan dari Nile Dawk tentunya. Revisinya tidak banyak memang, tapi repot karena harus mengganti seluruh dokumen. Fasade lama, tapi _ditempel_ di denah baru. Sore ini mereka baru menyelesaikan model 3D dan gambar tampak, karena harus buru-buru dibawa Berthold ke studio maketor. Sedangkan untuk dokumen yang lain tentu masih jauh dari selesai. Annie akhirnya turun tangan membantu Mikasa untuk menyelesaikan detail fasade dan gambar-gambar lain yang direvisi agar segera bisa diberikan ke drafter untuk diberikan notasi18, kop19, dan kelengkapan lainnya untuk gambar perizinan.

“Ya udah kalo gitu, kita GoFood aja yuk? Pada makan dulu sebelom pulang. Apalagi lo bertiga,” tunjuk Sasha pada Mikasa, Annie, dan Ymir ,“Anak kosan. Pasti kalo ntar pulang malem suka lupa makan deh!”

“Gak apa-apa Sha. Gak usah. Gue sama Mikasa cuma lembur tipis kok, paling telat jam 8 atau jam 9 juga nanti pulang,” tolak Annie.

“Eeeeh! Jangan. Makan dulu aja. Penting ini penting. Lagipula gue punya kupon GoFood, kalo nggak dipake sayang lho ntar hangus,” bujuk Sasha “Nih, lo yang pilih deh. Maunya apa – mau yang cepet atau mau yang bisa dimakan sambil kerja kek, apa kek.”

Mikasa tersenyum tipis pada Sasha dan menerima handphone yang diulurkan Sasha ke arahnya.

“Ya udah, boleh. Thanks Sha”

* * *

Pukul 19.23. Kali ini yang masih benar-benar bekerja di kantor tinggal Mikasa dan Annie. Sasha sedang sibuk menscroll toko-toko online di handphonenya, Historia menonton kompilasi video kucing, Ymir membaca buku entah apa dan berhenti merokok karena diprotes Historia. Menunggu makanan dan tidak mau rugi juga, terlanjur membayar patungan pada Sasha.

“Permisi, pesanan GoFood untuk Mbak Sasa!”

“ _Well, that’s my cue,”_ ucap Sasha pada diriya sendiri “Ya Paaaak! Sebentar Pak saya ke sana!”

“Sasha, Sasha, emang kalau urusan makanan pasti nomor satu buat dia,” celetuk Ymir, tangannya bergerak ke sakunya – namun tidak jadi mengambil rokok satu lagi. Terlanjur dipelototi Historia. Lagipula teman-temannya ini tidak ada yang perokok selain dia (Annie pernah sih coba vape, tapi nggak enak katanya, jadi berhenti), nggak mungkin lah dia merokok sendirian di saat yang lain-lain sedang makan. Beda cerita kalau lagi nongkrong dengan cowok-cowok seperti Reiner, Jean, atau Marco.

Tidak sampai dua menit kemudian Sasha berjalan penuh semangat ke meja tengah, rambut cokelatnya yang diikat kuda bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Makanan tetap jadi doping nomor satu Sasha, untuk hal apapun dalam hidupnya. _No food, no life. I live to eat, not eat to live_. Tangan Sasha cekatan menggeser dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja dan menumpuknya di satu tempat sejauh mungkin dari _paperbag_ makanan GoFood mereka. Kalau sampai ada satu titik saja noda minyak di berkas A3 proyek, mereka semua harus siap dipenggal oleh Levi Ackerman. Dari ketiga _paperbag_ tersebut, lima mangkuk _take-away_ kertas, beberapa bungkus plastik sup, dan dua gelas _iced ocha_ sudah berdiri manis di atas meja, bau gurih menguar memenuhi ruangan. Historia dan Ymir yang sebenarnya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya langsung bergerak dan memilih kursi untuk duduk di sekitar meja kayu, sementara Sasha ke _pantry_ untuk mengambil mangkuk bersih. Ia lalu mengambil plastik yang diletakkan di meja dan menuangkan _miso soup_ pesanannya di mangkuk garis-garis hitam putih. Annie dan Mikasa hanya menoleh sekilas dan menggumamkan ‘Thanks, Sha’ sebelum kembali menatap layar komputer dan kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

“Annie, Mikasa, makan dulu yuk!” panggil Sasha.

“Bentar Sha, tanggung,” jawab Mikasa “lima menit lagi… ini gue sama Annie tanggung banget.”

“Ya udah, punya lo berdua apaan sih tadi? Annie _beef curry_ bukan sih? Mikasa _oyakodon_ kan? Ini gue pinggirin ya itu yang di kanan dua punya lo. Ada di labelnya kok mana yang _curry_ sama mana yang _oyakodon_ ,” Sasha menjelaskan sambil menggeser dua box makanan yang dipesan untuk dua temannya.

“Duluan aja kalian bertiga makannya. Gue sama Annie bentar lagi nyusul,” tambah Mikasa.

“Ya udah. Jangan lama-lama, keburu dingin nanti itu makanannya nggak enak,”

Sasha sendiri sudah membuka tutup _beef teriyaki rice bowl_ pesanannya. Di sebelah kirinya Historia sedang menyuap _chicken katsudon_ sementara Ymir menyeruput _ice ocha_ gratisan yang datang bersama pesanan _yakisoba_ -nya. Mereka bertiga makan dengan backsound suara ketikan keyboard dan ‘klik-klik’ dari mouse Annie dan Mikasa.

Tidak sampai tiga menit kemudian Annie berdiri, meregangkan tangannya, lalu berbisik sebentar pada Mikasa. Mikasa hanya mengangguk sebelum mengikuti rekannya yang berambut pirang itu ke meja tengah dan mengambil box makanan masing-masing. Keduanya menghela napas lega, akhirnya.

“Repot banget ya revisinya Sheena tower?” celetuk Ymir pada dua orang rekannya tersebut.

“Nggak sih,” jawab Mikasa “Untungnya benar-benar tinggal _copy-paste_ aja dari desain fasade lama yang waktu itu dikerjain Annie ke file yang terbaru. Cuma ya, jadinya harus di _copy-paste_ ke semua file. Gue tadi akhirnya bikin checklist aja mana yang udah direvisi, biar besok bisa langsung dibawa ke drafter. Annie juga bantuin sama jelasin ke gue untuk detail fasade soalnya dia yang lebih ngerti.”

“ _Well, that’s Nile Dawk for you…”_ tambah Annie “Waktu itu proyek apa ya, kayaknya Maria sama Rose Tower deh – yang fase satu20 nya yang masih satu tower block21 sama Sheena Tower ini. Gue, Armin sama Pak Erwin dikerjain habis-habisan tuh sama Nile Dawk – bener kata Bu Hange, itu orang kalo gak bikin repot orang lain gatel-gatel badannya.”

“Wah gila, Annie sewot nih sewot. Kacau, aduh amit-amit gue dapet klien kayak Nile Dawk, untung klien proyek gue baik banget. Waktu itu gue, Connie sama Pak Levi sampe ditraktir di restoran Michelin Star segala habis meeting. Pak Flegel ga paham lagi sih kantongnya dari apaan duitnya banyak banget,” ganti Sasha yang bercerita tentang pekerjaannya. Sebuah proyek resort tepi laut dari Reeves Hotel & Resorts. Tipe proyek kesukaan Sasha memang, hotel dan resort – di mana mereka relatif bisa lebih bereksplorasi dengan desain dibandingkan dengan office tower atau apartemen yang lebih _typical_ 22.

“Bukannya lo complain ya di awal gara Pak Flegel waktu itu minta yang aneh-aneh, apa dia minta hotel pod bawah laut segala gitu?” tanya Annie.

“Iya sih, waktu _masterplanning_ 23 emang dia idenya kemana-mana banget. Tapi dimaklumi lah, kliennya tipe idea-man banget. Kalo lagi _brainstorming_ semua ide aneh dikeluarin, tapi begitu mulai eksekusi dari konsep udah sih dia berhenti keluarin ide-ide, terus fokus ke yang udah ada aja,” jelas Sasha.

“Itu karena waktu itu yang in charge Pak Levi juga nggak sih? Emang kalo mau bikin klien nurut paling enak sama Pak Levi. Mantan orang lapangan24 soalnya, jadi langsung diserang sama ‘Ini nanti kalo konstruksi kayak begini Pak, Bu…” tambah Mikasa, meniup-niup oyakodon dan sup misonya yang ternyata masih cukup panas.

“Kalo Pak Levi yang diminta pegang proyek dari RMP gimana? Biar Nile gak hobi nyusahin lagi?” usul Ymir.

“JANGAN!!” Oke. Langsung ditanggapi agresif oleh Sasha, Annie, dan Mikasa.

“Gila! Yang ada berantem ntar mereka di ruang meeting. Tipe orang sok tahu dan sok penting kayak Nile tuh paling pas sebenernya diladenin sama yang tenang tapi bisa mikir strategis kayak Pak Erwin aja udah,” jelas Annie, kali ini disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

****

Ping!

Muncul denting notifikasi dari handphone Historia yang diletakkan di atas meja.

**INSTAGRAM**

**_@zoehange_ ** _tagged you in a photo_

“Eh lo ditag sama Bu Hange tuh, foto apaan?” tanya Sasha. Kebiasaan Sasha memang, kepo.

Historia membuka password handphonenya dan layar pun berganti ke aplikasi Instagram. Foto dirinya, Sasha, dan si kembar duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon _inner court_. Kedua anak kecil itu terlihat sedang tertawa bersama Sasha dan Historia tersenyum tipis menatap keduanya. Rambut panjang mereka berempat terlihat seperti tertiup angin sore.

“Kamu juga ditag kok Sha… Uuuuh, gemes banget merekaa…”

**_@zoehange_ ** _Zara and Ziva visits Mama’s atelier. Thank you so much **@historiaa.r** and **@ssasha** for helping with the twins today!_

**_@jaeger_eren, @lev.ackerman and 116 other likes this – 29 comments_ **

****

**_@ssasha_ ** _cuuuute!_

**@ _mikezach_** _Hi Ziva and Zara, kapan main lagi ke rumah Onkel Mike sama Onty Nanaba?_

**@ _moblitb_** _Eh Hange, Erwin, apa kabar lo berdua? Ini anak dua udah gede ya_

**@ _er-smith_** _Zoe and my girls, Papa miss you all…_

_**@zoehange replied** Minggu depan juga kamu pulang kan. Anak-anak ngajak _ _main tuh!_

_**@lev.ackerman** **replied** bucin lo win. _

“Bagus sih emang fotonya, sekalian pamer desain _inner court_ kantor ya backgroundnya,” komentar Ymir setelah melihat foto tersebut dari handphone Historia.

Dari post tersebut Historia kembali ke home page instagramnya. Mengecek InstaStories mulai dari teman-temannya, saudaranya, Eren yang sedang berfoto di depan _pavilion_ Jerman di Venice Bienalle, boomerang undangan seminar terbuka di Venice dari Armin, lalu Marco, Jean, dan Connie berfoto bersama teman-teman futsalnya, dan –oh, muncul juga ternyata ini

Video 30 detik (dua sambungan) Zara dan Ziva menciprati ibu mereka air dari bathtub. Air tersebut berwarna-warni sepertinya dari _bath bomb_ yang dicemplungkan mereka pada bathtub tersebut. Di lantai kamar mandi terlihat banyak baskom besar dan kecil yang dipenuhi adonan berwarna-warni entah apa (mungkin slime? atau oobleq? – seperti yang senang dimainkan oleh keponakan-keponakannya)

Caption Hange pada video tersebut cukup sederhana :

**_My little scientists’ experiment in our bathroom~ They seem to really enjoy it. Bapak @er-smith anakmu Pak!_ **

“Lo pada kepikiran ga sih kalo udah kawin terus punya anak tuh repotnya kayak gimana?” celetuk Sasha sambil menyeruput sup dari bentonya. Rupanya ia juga melihat video tersebut dari balik bahu Historia.

“Gue sih pokoknya gak mau kawin sama arsitek lagi. Males. Lembur melulu.” jawab Annie ketus.

“Lah kalo gue gak mau kawin. Titik.” jawab Ymir singkat.

“Hah serius lo gak mau kawin Ymir?” tanya Sasha kaget.

“Enggak. Buat gue itu bukan tujuan hidup,” Ymir tetap pada pendiriannya

“Hmm. Bukan tujuan hidup ya. _Understandable_. Tapi nih kalo misalnya ada orang yang –anggap ya dia cocok banget sama lo, mau ngertiin lo, terus ngajak lo kawin, lo bakal tolak nggak?”

“Entahlah, _depends. Maybe_. Nggak tau sih,”

Sasha bergumam dan mengangguk, lalu bertanya pada temannya yang lain.

“Kalo lo gimana, Mikasa? Pernah kepikiran ga sih soal nikah atau soal anak gitu?”

Mikasa berhenti sejenak dari mengunyah daging katsunya dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas bento box.

“Nikah sama anak ya. Gue masih punya cita-cita pengen S2 dulu sih di Bauhaus25, itu udah cita-cita gue dari awal masuk Arsitektur. Mungkin kalo soal nikah, kayak Bu Hange sama Pak Erwin gitu kali ya enak. Karir udah _settle_ dulu, terus nikah. Meskipun dibilang mereka nikahnya agak ‘telat’ karena baru nikah pas umur 30-an tapi apa ya… untuk hal-hal lain kayak cita-cita atau masalah finansial lo udah beres atau minimal udah ada _planning_ yang matang lah,” jawabnya cukup panjang.

“Lo udah ngerencanain hidup lo sampe situ ya?” tanya Ymir, menatap rekan kerjanya yang sama-sama berambut hitam.

“Iya. Entahlah, gue tipe yang _straightforward_ aja. Dari dulu cita-cita gue ya itu, S2 di Bauhaus atau di UCL26, terus lanjut berkarir. Soal karir sebenernya gue pribadi masih open sih apakah gue nanti akan kerja di luar setelah S2, buka biro sendiri atau lanjut di sini – siapa tau kalo firm ini jadi gede gue bisa diangkat jadi principal, why not? Tapi kalo bicara soal karir atau nikah jawaban gue sejauh ini masih mau fokus di karir aja sih. Kalau karir udah settle gue baru mau nikah,” lanjut Mikasa. Padat, jelas.

“I see… Lo emang _determined_ banget juga sih orangnya, cuma aneh aja gue liat IG story nikahan lah, balita lah, anak-anak lah – kayak dulu waktu lulus kuliah kata ‘nikah’ tuh kayak sesuatu yang masih jauh banget. Sekarang tiba-tiba lo udah pertengahan umur 20-an, terus tiba-tiba nikah jadi sesuatu yang jadi pikiran orang-orang. Meskipun gue pribadi agak bodo amat juga sih, hahaha… Nikmatin aja dulu hidup kali ya, ngalir aja gitu, ” Sasha bersandar pada kursinya.

“Tos dulu dong Sha,” ajak Ymir yang memang paling cuek di Atelier.

“Ya kalo menurutku sih nikah itu bukan dulu-duluan nggak sih? Jodoh itu orang yang tepat di waktu yang tepat. Kalo waktu yang tepatnya pas kalian masih muda, misal umur 21 atau 22 gitu, kayak kakak aku – atau setelah di atas umur 30 ya itu waktu yang tepat untuk kalian aja, iya nggak sih?” timpal Historia.

Hening. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasha mulai bertepuk tangan.

“Wow! Super sekali Historia Reiss! Bangga gue punya temen kayak lo” ujarnya heboh.

“Hahahaha… Nggak sih, aku biasa aja sih sebenernya. Kebetulan Kak Frieda, kakakku yang sulung itu seumuran sama Bu Hange. Ditambah aku anak bungsu kan - kakakku ada lima, jadi aku udah sering lihat dari pengalaman kakak-kakakku aja sih,” jelas si pirang.

“Gue jadi penasaran sama kakaknya Historia. Kepoin ah…,” ucap Sasha pada dirinya sendiri. Annie yang berada di sebelahnya mencoba untuk tidak ikut-ikutan _kepo_ seperti Sasha, namun godaan Instagram memang sulit ditolak. Sasha memulai dari laman instagram. Dimulai dari akun **@historiaa.r** mereka menemukan foto Historia di pantai bersama dua orang remaja dan wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan sundress selutut.

Dari caption ada satu akun yang ditag di sana terpampang satu buah nama **@frieda_reiss**. Ini pasti kakak sulung Historia. Sasha mengklik nama tersebut dan muncul profile Frieda di Instagram.

**215 posts 4.792 Followers 719 Following**

**Frieda Alana Reiss**

**@frieda_reiss**

_A blessed wife and mother of three._

_Snapshots of my life._

Frieda dan anak-anaknya yang sepertinya sedang menikmati camilan di sebuah kafe di Paris. Frieda ikut kursus baking class di studio salah satu pusat perbelanjaan mahal di ibu kota. Frieda berlibur bersama keluarganya (Oh, ada Historia juga, sepertinya ini saat liburan akhir tahun lalu) di Central Park, New York City. Frieda yang mengenakan fur coat di tengah salju, menggendong putri bungsunya yang sepertinya masih balita.

Dan hampir di semua fotonya Frieda terlihat modis, dengan riasan dan rambut yang sempurna. Orang kaya memang beda. Dalam hati Sasha ingin tertawa, ada pepatah yang bilang : “Kamu itu tidak jelek, kamu hanya miskin”. Meskipun sehari-hari mereka sering bekerja dengan klien-klien konglomerat seperti Flegel Reeves, Sasha masih terheran-heran dengan orang kaya yang bisa menghabiskan uang jutaan hanya untuk pakaian atau makanan. Uang senilai begitu harganya sangat besar untuk Sasha yang hanya pekerja biasa. Sasha bahkan berani bertaruh beberapa tas dan sepatu yang dikenakan Frieda harganya bisa jadi lebih besar daripada gajinya sebulan. Belum lagi foto-foto Frieda yang sebagian besar isinya adalah menikmati waktu luang atau berlibur kesana-kemari sepanjang tahun.

Harap maklum, dunia Sasha seperti langit dan bumi dengan Historia yang memang dibesarkan sebagai tuan puteri dari keluarga kaya. Ibaratnya Sasha, lebih familiar dengan perempuan-perempuan tipe _soldier_ (oke mungkin mengibaratkan mereka sebagai tentara agak sedikit berlebihan) – ralat, perempuan tipe _career woman_ yang cenderung tomboy, seperti Mikasa yang sebagian besar waktunya di luar jam studio dihabiskan untuk berlatih karate, Annie dengan _laser-sharp focus_ nya saat bekerja (bahkan IG Story Annie di hari Sabtu dan Minggu seringkali masih di site, entah proyek siapa – mungkin sampingan), dan juga _principal_ di Atelier, Hange Zoe. Untuk menjadi perempuan yang menjadi top di bidang yang kebanyakan dikuasai oleh laki-laki sepertinya memang membutuhkan sisi maskulin. Meskipun untuk kasus Bu Hange sepertinya dia _taking it quite literally_ – bahkan datang ke gala dinner dengan setelan jas dan rambut diikat seperti biasanya alih-alih gaun dan riasan tebal seperti para nyonya kaya istri-istri pengembang besar atau presenter cantik yang diundang sebagai bintang tamu. Tapi peduli amat, toh intinya pada malam itu dia yang berjalan pulang membawa plakat _award_ atas nama Atelier, jadi siapa pemenang sesungguhnya di sini?

_But then again_ , _you do you_. Mau setomboy Mikasa yang berani bawa motor ke mana-mana atau Historia yang sering jadi penerima tamu kantor karena penampilannya yang paling ‘cantik’ dan rajin dandan, Sasha nggak terlalu peduli sih - yang penting mereka nyaman dengan diri mereka sendiri..

Sasha kembali ke profile Historia setelah melihat beberapa foto Frieda dan keluarganya yang sangat anggun dan terlihat mahal. Scroll…

Foto Historia dengan dua orang anak kecil, pasti keponakannya lagi.

Scroll…

Foto Historia di sebuah pameran karya seni.

Scroll…

Ah, lucunya, ini kumpulan foto mereka bersama ketika _sunset_ di rooftop setelah site visit6 Rose Tower. Tentu yang jadi sampulnya adalah siluet Annie yang berpose _arabesque._ Mantan ballerina beda sih. Swipe kiri, foto _bird eye view_ ke jalan raya di bawah Rose Tower. Swipe kiri lagi, foto enam orang wanita dari Atelier berpose bersama dengan latar sunset dan _skyline_ kota. Swipe kiri lagi, foto helm proyek dan sepatu proyek yang diletakkan di lantai cor beton.

Sasha melanjutkan scrolling.

“Bentar-bentar… lo kan anak bungsu ya, nyokap lo umur berapa deh sekarang? Kok kayak awet muda banget di sini,” celetuk Sasha sambil menyodorkan foto Historia yang mengenakan toga dengan kedua orangtuanya dengan caption _‘Can’t believe it’s been five years already. Thank you’_. Ayahnya yang gemuk dan pendek dengan rambut yang sebagian besar sudah memutih, dan seorang wanita mungil langsing berambut merah kecokelatan. Ini pasti ibu Historia kan?

“Tahun ini ibuku umur 48 tahun,” jawab Historia “masih muda sih, belum 50.”

“Tunggu deh, kata lo kakak lo seumuran sama Bu Hange, berarti umur 38 tahun, ya kan?”

“Mmm… kakakku 36 sih, mau 37. Ya kurang lebih segitu lah”

“Masa nyokap lo ngelahirin kakak lo pas umur 11 tahun? Kan gak mungkin??” tanya Sasha.

“Sha. Ibu aku itu istri keduanya Bapak aku,” jawab Historia.

Hening lagi. Semua orang (kecuali Ymir) terlihat terkejut. Historia yang selama ini mereka lihat sebagai tuan putri yang punya segalanya dalam hidup. Bahkan beberapa kali Annie dan Sasha berpikir, kenapa putri dari konglomerat Rod Reiss harus bekerja sebagai arsitek biasa di Atelier. Apabila ia hanya ‘dititipkan’ oleh Rod selama satu atau dua tahun dengan alasan ‘belajar’ mungkin bisa dimaklumi. Tapi Historia sudah bekerja di sini tidak lama setelah lulus kuliah, berarti boleh dikatakan hampir 5 tahun. Semua orang pasti terkejut.

“Lah! Gue kira kalian semua udah tau?” tanya Ymir.

“Ya kan Historia mana pernah curhat sama kita kayak dia ke lo, Ymir. Yang gue tau cuma Historia ya anak keluarga Reiss yang itu. Ya udah, titik,” jelas Sasha.

“Iya, aku anak dari istri kedua, aku beda ibu sama kakak-kakakku,” jawab Historia enteng.

“Seriusan?” tanya Annie.

“Makanya aku harus bisa kerja. Karena, ya meskipun aku dibesarkan dan disekolahkan pake uang bapakku, tapi aku nggak masuk ke dalam list yang berhak mendapatkan warisan dari bapakku. Aku tetap harus bisa kerja sendiri,” ujar Historia enteng.

“Bentar yang selama ini tahu soal Historia siapa aja selain Ymir? Nggak ada?” ujar Sasha, melihat wajah Mikasa dan Annie yang sama bingungnya.

“Ymir, karena kenal dari jaman kuliah. Sama Eren,” jawab Historia.

“Eren?? Kok dia bisa tahu!” seru Sasha.

“Soalnya kita senasib,” kata Historia “,Ya, tapi beda sih. Bapaknya Eren kan jelas-jelas udah agak lama cerai sama istri pertamanya sebelum nikah lagi. Bapak aku nggak, makanya sempat drama gitu sama keluarga istri pertamanya. Aku beruntung sih karena Kak Frieda. Waktu itu dia satu-satunya orang yang nggak benci sama aku. Ditambah dia anak sulung kan, jadi pendapatnya kayak dipertimbangkan gitu sama keluarga besar. Jadi dia kayak semacam berusaha mendamaikan gitu lah antara keluarga ibunya sama ibu aku, dan aku juga. Pendeknya, aku diterima lah kurang lebih di keluarga. Aku diperlakukan seperti anak, sekolah di tempat yang sama kayak mereka, bisa tinggal di salah satu rumah atau apartemennya Bapak bebas, dapat fasilitas kayak mereka. Tapi dengan syarat ya aku gak akan masuk ke catatan pewaris utama perusahaannya atau berhak atas warisan Bapak nantinya,”

“Wow. Oke.” tanggap Annie singkat. Ia agak merasa tidak enak terkadang suka berburuk sangka pada Historia sebagai tuan puteri yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mungkin Historia tidak seambisius dirinya atau Mikasa, tapi mungkin Historia sendiri tidak memiliki cita-cita ingin menjadi nomor satu sepertinya. Ia hanya ingin bisa hidup nyaman dengan usahanya sendiri. Di luar apa yang orang-orang mungkin katakan dan pikirkan tentang dirinya. Bahkan orang sesempurna Historia ternyata tidak _sempurna_.

“Yah, kalau orang kadang melihat aku kayak tuan puteri yang nggak bisa apa-apa ya mungkin karena aku nggak pernah dituntut untuk bekerja keras juga sih waktu kecil. Mungkin aku baru sadar waktu kuliah, ketemu Ymir yang beda banget hidupnya sama aku, bahwa aku harus belajar survive. Kak Frieda memang baik banget sama aku, tapi aku harus bisa mandiri juga, nggak boleh mengandalkan orang lain. Aku berusaha tabung aja _allowance_ bulanan yang dikasih bapakku,” jawab Historia, seakan membaca pikiran rekannya.

“Eh gue baru tau Eren juga anak dari istri kedua bapaknya. Mikasa tau gue gak kaget lah, dia, Armin sama Eren kan udah kenal lama banget – dari SMP ya kalo nggak salah. Lo kok bisa tau Historia?” sambar Sasha lagi.

“Pernah sih waktu kapan aku ngelembur berdua dia ngerjain proyek. Eren telponan sama bapaknya, terus kayak gak enak gitu ekspresinya. Ternyata Bapaknya kayak masih belom rela dulu dia ngelepas sekolah kedokteran waktu tahun kedua. Eren protes, terus dia bilang kalau bapaknya masih mikirin siapa yang ngelanjutin klinik kan udah ada kakaknya yang jadi dokter. Sementara dia cita-citanya dari dulu pengen masuk Teknik. Biasa lah _clash_ cita-cita sama orangtua. Ya aku kan gak tau Eren punya kakak ya, aku tanya terus langsung tumpah deh dia curhat sama aku. Ternyata kita senasib, punya kakak beda ibu,” jelas Historia.

“Iya sih, itu inget banget gue _clash_ cita-cita Om Grisha sama Eren – dari jaman SMP sampai sekarang nggak selesai-selesai. Bapak sama anak sama-sama keras kepala juga sih. Agak kasihan gue sebenernya sama Eren, dia kan udah dewasa juga,” cerita Mikasa yang memang kenal Eren dan Armin sejak ketiganya masih SMP.

“Iya ya. Apalagi dia udah berprestasi internasional sekarang. Gila sih, dia sama Armin ditunjuk langsung kan sama Pak Erwin buat ngerjain _booth_ Venice Bienalle loh. Gak semua arsitek lho pernah bisa masukin karya ikutan bienalle, _let alone_ Venice Bienalle,” tambah Sasha.

“Tapi ya, gue bisa paham sih kenapa Eren bisa sampe berantem sama bokapnya. _Living for others_ itu capek loh. Lo hidup ya buat diri lo sendiri – bukan berarti lo egois juga sih, tapi gimana ya gue jelasinnya, susah…” potong Ymir.

“Maksud kamu?” tanya Historia

“Ya lo tau lah nyokap gue kan orang nggak punya, jadi gue banyak dibiayain sama Om gue dari kecil. Ya tapi si Om gue ini banyak ngatur-ngatur juga lah ke keluarga gue, gue harus begini, begitu, ini-itu… Maksud gue kalo ngaturnya macem _curfew_ gue nggak boleh keluar rumah di atas jam 10 malam gue mungkin ok lah ya. Tapi bahkan pada saat gue mau kuliah pun, gue kayak setengah diancam gitu lah, kalau gue nggak masuk jurusan ini-itu di kampus ini-itu gue harus cari biaya sendiri atau apa lah…” Ymir kembali menyeruput iced ocha-nya yang sudah hampir habis. Ia berkontemplasi ingin mengambil rokok dan korek dari sakunya, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya Historia benar, ia harus pelan-pelan mengurangi kebiasaan merokoknya “…ya akhirnya gue masuk Arsitektur, cari beasiswa, bahkan gue yang biasanya cuek sama pelajaran akhirnya mau gak mau belajar supaya bisa pertahanin IP dan beasiswa gue. Lulus kuliah gue bener-bener cabut dari tempat om gue, hidup sendiri, berusaha mandiri sekarang, ambil proyekan lah, apa lah. Kalo ada duit lebih ya udah gue kirim ke nyokap, makanya meskipun sebenernya gue orangnya cuek dan males, gue harus tetep bagus kerjanya. Gue gak mau harus bergantung sama orang dan diatur-atur lagi kayak dulu.”

Dalam situasi normal Ymir pasti sudah akan menghela asap dari rokoknya. Tapi sudahlah, ia sudah bertekad mulai hari ini ingin mencoba mengurangi kebiasaan merokoknya. Lagipula, rokok mahal. Kalau ia bisa mengurangi rokoknya, tidak ada ruginya juga – siapa tahu ia bisa menabung lebih.

“Whoa. Ymir tumpah. Ini gue curiga makanan GoFood kita ada _Veritaserum_ 27 nya deh. Ini kenapa semua orang pada tumpah gitu aja,” sahut Sasha, menatap curiga pada box-box makanan kosong di atas meja “Tapi gue paham sih maksud lo. _Living for ourselves_ ya. Gue paham sih dengan maksud lo bukannya egois, tapi ya lo kerjain apa yang bikin lo bahagia dan orang mau ngomong apa juga terserah.”

“ _It is a fine line sih_ ,” timpal Mikasa “antara _living for yourself_ dan egois. Kalo menurut gue mungkin _collateral damage_ -nya kali ya? Selama lo nggak ngerugiin orang lain, peduli amat lah omongan orang.”

“Tapi benar kok. Ymir ngajarin aku soal _living for ourselves_ waktu aku kuliah, dan ya… itu juga yang akhirnya ngebawa aku kerja di sini. Itu bener-bener pilihan aku pribadi. Aku senang banget kerja di sini, bisa belajar banyak banget,” kata Historia.

“Gue bersyukur banget sih sebenernya kerja di sini, meskipun Pak Levi bawel banget marahin gue kalo makan sembarangan atau naro kertas gak rapi di kantor tapi gue mengakui orang-orang di sini supportif sama karir kita, ngasih kesempatan macem-macem – sayembara apa lah, Bienalle lah. Dan beneran mau bagi ilmu gitu loh, apalagi Pak Erwin huhuhu sabar banget…”

“Sha, gue tau bentukan lo rada mirip bininya si Bapak waktu lagi muda tapi gak lo embat juga lakinya kali. Ntar dipecat lo yang ada,” canda Ymir, hampir dijitak Sasha, namun berhasil berkelit.

“ _Me too_ … (‘Apaan, lo demen sama si Bapak?’ ‘Sasha, buset, gak sopan! Jangan potong omongan orang lain woy!’) Gue ngerasa belajar banyak banget sih. Meskipun sebenernya gue 6 bulan lagi mau resign sih…” Annie yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam akhirnya buka suara.

“Hah? Annie serius kamu (lo) mau resign?!” tanya Sasha dan Historia bersamaan.

“Iya, gue baru aja keterima beasiswa – gak di Bauhaus kayak cita-cita lo sih, cuma di Institut Teknologi Stohess, ambil manajemen semester depan. Gue mau bikin firm sendiri,” jawabnya singkat.

“Lo bikin biro sendiri banget? Apa bareng siapa gitu?”

“Gak sendiri banget sih, sebenernya bareng Berthold sama Reiner. Kita juga udah beberapa kali ambil proyek kecil-kecilan kayak rumah tinggal sama proyek interior gitu di luar kerjaan kantor. Aduh gue kok jadi bocor gini sih,” ungkap Annie (‘Ini dicocol ramuan yakin gue gorengannya!’ bisik Sasha ‘seorang Annie aja bisa sampe bocor gini’).

“Pantesan, beberapa bulan ini kalo gue liat di IG Story kalian suka kayak di site yang sama gitu kalo hari Sabtu sama Minggu terus tag PARADIS studios tuh sampingan kalian?” ujar Mikasa. Lebih untuk mengkonfirmasi daripada bertanya sebenarnya.

“Iya, buat _portfolio_ 28 lah kalo nanti beneran mau resmiin PARADIS,” tambah Annie “Eh tapi awas ya kalo diantara kalian ada yang bocor soal ini sama bos-bos!”

“Nggak lah, kita gak se MT itu juga kali! Eh tapi kalian bakal langsung cabut bertiga gitu - bedol desa gitu?” protes Sasha, merasa sudah dituduh akan membocorkan rahasia teman.

“Nggak. Gue sambil kuliah aja sampingan ngerjain PARADIS. Reiner sih masih nanti sampe beres penataran, strata, sama sertifikasi29, jadi paling cepat kayaknya 1 tahun lagi. Berthold nggak tau deh gue kapan mau cabut. Tapi yang jelas ga akan barengan, pelan-pelan sih kita, secara kita pengen cabut baik-baik biar nanti masih bisa kerja bareng lagi sama Atelier,” Annie memberikan penutup pada penjelasannya.

“Haaa gila guys. Yakin sih gue ini ada veritaserum-nya nih GoFood. Kacau-kacau semua orang pada tumpah nih! Apa jangan-jangan bukan dari makanannya nih. Dari pewangi ruangan kayaknya nih pengaruhnya,” komentar Sasha disambut tertawaan teman-temannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong udah jam 8 nih guys,” ujar Ymir, melirik ke arah jam dinding saat mereka membereskan sisa-sisa box dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah “Gak ada yang mau cabut? Terus itu kerjaan lo sama Annie udah kelar belom?” lanjutnya, spesifik pada dua orang yang bekerja lembur malam itu. Sasha keluar dari pantry sambil membawa lap basah dan mengelap permukaan meja bekas mereka makan. Ingat lagi pasal satu, kalau sampai ada satu titik minyak di dokumen, kalian akan berhadapan dengan Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa meneguk habis _iced ocha_ -nya.

“Duluan aja. Ini filenya kayaknya ada beberapa harus gue _purge_ 30 dulu biar nggak terlalu berat. Annie juga duluan aja gapapa, thanks banget tadi detail fasadenya udah lo bantu beresin. Paling abis ini gue email ke Berthold sama maketornya juga, in case mereka butuh,” jawab Mikasa.

“Ih, Mikasa kamu beneran nggak apa-apa sendirian?” tanya Historia sambil merapikan tas dan meja kerjanya.

“Iya seriusan lo kalo sendirian nggak… apa tuh kalau kata Pak Hannes… _siun jurik_ … apa sih?” tambah Sasha.

“ _Sieun jurig,_ ” balas Mikasa dengan logat yang benar “Takut setan. Nggak lah gue nggak takut. Kunci juga di gue kok, gak apa-apa kalian pulang duluan aja. Paling telat gue jam 9 kok pulang.”

“Oke ya udah gue cabut ya,” kata Annie yang sedang meretsleting jaketnya dan memakai ransel. Annie paling pulang jalan kaki seperti biasanya. Kostan dia paling dekat dengan kantor.

“Yaudah, dah… Hati-hati di jalan. Oh iya, inget ya _, whatever we say in this room, stays in this room ya,_ jangan ada yang ember ya…” salam Sasha.

“Ye, yang paling punya potensi ember juga kan lo. Historia, sini lo daripada pesen taksi, gue anterin aja. Pinjem helm kantor aja, balikin besok” tawar Ymir. Semua orang juga tahu Ymir punya _soft spot_ untuk si mungil berambut pirang itu. Lagipula apartemen Historia dan kosan Ymir masih searah, jadi wajar kalau ia diantar

“Kita juga pulang duluan ya. Bye-bye!”

Tersisa Sasha yang masih sibuk menekan-nekan layar handphonenya. Sepertinya memesan ojek online untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh dibandingkan dengan kosan ataupun apartemen yang lainnya. Mikasa sudah kembali ke mejanya, masih lanjut bekerja meskipun beberapa layar sudah mulai ditutup satu-persatu.

Ping!

**Your ride is 2 minutes away**

“Mikasa, gue duluan ya, tunggu GoJek di depan. Biar nggak bingung nyari gue,” salam Sasha sebelum keluar kantor.

“Iya. Sampai besok Sha, hati-hati ya,” salam Mikasa kembali.

“Justru lo yang hati-hati. Ngelembur sendirian. Udah ya, bye…”

Sasha berbalik dan membuka pintu depan kantor, menuju ke halaman depan yang sebagian besar tertutup _grass block_. Sepeda motor Mikasa masih terparkir di depan kantor, lengkap dengan helmnya yang berwarna merah. Sasha tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

‘ _Ah, one more day of adulting_ ’ pikirnya, mengeratkan jaketnya untuk melawan dinginnya udara malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_“_ ** _Misi! GoJek… Mbak Sasa ya?”_

* * *

**_Glossarium Arsitektur :_ **

Di bawah ini, aku akan coba jelaskan beberapa istilah mengenai biro atau firma arsitektur yang disebutkan di fic ini, supaya untuk yang nggak familiar dengan dunia arsitektur punya gambaran lebih detail situasinya seperti apa dan apa aja yang mereka omongin:

  1. _Principal architect_ : Arsitek utama yang mengatur konsep dan keberjalanan biro secara umum. Biasanya pendiri bironya, tapi bisa jadi bukan juga – terutama untuk firm besar yang sudah bersifat korporat seperti Zaha Hadid, Foster & Partners, Perkins+Will, BIG, dan lain-lain.



Staff di kantor arsitektur itu biasanya selain principal, ya tentunya arsitek yang bertugas mendesain dan menangani proyek, drafter yang bertugas menggambar detail dan mendokumentasikan gambar berdasarkan desain arsitek, juga divisi support/ _general affairs_ untuk hal-hal seperti keuangan, HR, dan legalitas.

Untuk Hannes, kamu jadi OB di fic ini, tapi percayalah, tanpa kamu anak-anak Atelier gak akan bisa berfungsi normal (dan kehabisan kopi, teh, gula, akua galon, dan sebagainya)

  1. _Architecture Bienalle :_ Event pameran arsitektur internasional yang dilaksanakan setiap dua tahun sekali dengan mengusung tema tertentu, salah satu yang paling bergengsi adalah Venice Architecture Bienalle. Untuk negara atau biro yang mendapatkan undangan, dapat memamerkan karya mulai dari membuat booth kecil (sekitar 2x3 sampai 3x5 meter) sampai skala besar berupa pavilion yang memamerkan ide-ide atau hasil riset arsitektur dengan tema tertentu. Semua karya yang masuk di event _bienalle_ telah melewati proses kurasi dan hanya karya terbaik yang akan dipamerkan.



Contoh pavilion bisa dilihat di link ini : <https://www.dezeen.com/2018/06/01/top-10-pavilions-venice-architecture-biennale-2018/>

  1. 3D Model & 3D Rendering : Model tiga dimensi dari bangunan yang sedang dirancang, biasanya dibuat dengan software seperti Google Sketch-Up atau 3DMAX. Proses untuk membuat 3D model ini terlihat realistis (seperti foto) disebut _rendering_.



  1. _Window wall_ : Sesuai artinya – dinding kaca full dari lantai sampai ke langit-langit



  1. _Countertop_ : Bagian atas/permukaan meja bar atau kabinet dapur



  1. _Site_ : Lapangan atau tempat dibangunnya proyek - mulai dari proyek sekecil booth atau gedung tinggi, tempat dibangunnya secara umum dapat disebut site. Proses mengunjungi site untuk cek progress pembangunan sering disebut _site visit_



  1. Proses desain arsitektur secara umum :



Desain Konsep – Skematik (gambar terukur) – Permit Drawing/Perizinan – Design Development (Pengembangan desain secara teknis) – Detailed Engineering Development (finalisasi koordinasi dengan disiplin lain seperti struktur, electrical engineering, dan disiplin lain) – Construction Drawing (Gambar konstruksi untuk diserahkan ke kontraktor di lapangan)

  1. Fasade : Bagian kulit luar yang menjadi bagian tampak bangunan.



  1. Denah : Gambar 2 Dimensi (2D) rencana ruangan per lantai bangunan



Tampak : Gambar 2D sisi bangunan yang tampak dari luar

Potongan : Gambar 2D bagian dalam bangunan yang seperti terpotong memperlihatkan lantai, struktur, dan detail teknis lainnya.

Ketiganya adalah gambar paling dasar dalam dokumen perancangan arsitektur

  1. Maketor : Orang atau biro tersendiri yang dibayar khusus untuk membuat maket bangunan.



  1. Sidang TABG : Sidang perizinan bangunan (biasanya untuk bangunan tinggi dan bangunan publik) di DKI Jakarta. Isinya adalah evaluasi dan uji kelayakan desain bangunan berdasarkan peraturan yang berlaku di depan tenaga ahli yang berpengalaman di bidangnya.



  1. Kaca susu : Kaca buram



  1. _Second skin_ : Bagian luar dari fasade yang menggantung dari dinding terluar seperti ‘kulit kedua’ dari bangunan.



  1. _Study_ : Proses untuk mencocokkan desain dengan peraturan yang berlaku atau batasan-batasan lain seperti struktur, plumbing, dan lain-lain.



  1. Paralel : Proses pengerjaan dua pekerjaan di waktu yang bersamaan, misal saat arsitek mengoreksi gambar, drafter menyiapkan lembar dokumen.



  1. Ini nggak ada hubungannya sama arsitektur, tapi pengalaman pribadi ada kejadian seperti ini sama salah satu anaknya atasan di kantor yang masih berusia 6 tahun, diajak menggambar – bukannya menggambar pohon, orang, atau hewan seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, tapi malah menggambar denah rumah.



  1. Translate Bahasa Sunda Mamang Hannes :



Neng ( _atau Eneng - panggilan untuk anak perempuan yang dihormati dalam bahasa Sunda_ ), ini tuh beneran nggak apa-apa? Aduh Bapak tuh nggak enak sama Ibu Hanji, Eneng-Eneng ditinggal di sini. Beneran nih nggak apa-apa? Terima kasih banyak, udah lama saya nggak pulang cepet gini. Istri saya tadi bilang di telepon ‘Pak, jangan pulang malam-malam ya, itu ada si Kakak di rumah sendirian. Ini kunci Bapak titip ke Neng Mikasa ya. Terima kasih, permisi ya neng, Bapak duluan ya, terima kasih banget… Jangan pulang malem-malem Neng.

  1. Notasi : Keterangan tambahan untuk membaca gambar seperti jarak, ketinggian, material, arah mata angin, dan lain-lain



  1. Kop : Bagian gambar yang menunjukkan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas rancangan tersebut, seperti arsitek yang in-charge (menandatangani gambar), biro arsitektur, konsultan struktur atau pengembang yang terlibat serta mencantumkan nomor halaman dan nomor gambar sebagai referensi. Ini krusial karena kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan bangunan tersebut, nama-nama yang tercatut di kop harus bertanggung jawab. Menambahkan notasi dan kop biasanya dilakukan oleh drafter sebagai bagian dari persiapan dokumen gambar.



  1. Fase Satu : Dalam beberapa kasus pembangunan skala besar – misal seperti _tower block_ atau infrastruktur seperti MRT, pembangunan dapat dibagi jadi beberapa fase agar lebih terkontrol secara teknis maupun finansial. Dalam kasus ini proyek RMP Corp dibagi menjadi 2 fase - fase 1 Tower Maria dan Tower Rose (apartemen dan premium condotel) serta fase 2 Tower Sheena (office).



  1. _Tower Block_ : Kompleks yang terdiri dari lebih dari 2 tower (bangunan tinggi di atas 10 lantai – biasanya berupa office, apartemen atau hotel).



  1. _Typical_ (Desain tipikal) : Desain yang seperti template yang kurang lebih sama untuk setiap lantai bangunan tinggi seperti office atau apartemen.



  1. _Masterplanning_ : Proses paling awal perancangan, yaitu merancang kawasan yang akan dibangun, sebelum merancang masing-masing bangunan dari kawasan tersebut.



  1. Orang lapangan : Sebutan yang biasa diberikan untuk orang yang pernah bekerja langsung di proses konstruksi seperti bekerja di kontraktor yang membangun bangunan. Biasanya lebih paham hal teknis dibandingkan arsitek yang bekerja di konsultan (sekedar merancang dan menggambar rancangan bangunan).



  1. Bauhaus : alias Bauhaus Universitat-Weimar salah satu sekolah seni dan arsitektur terkenal di dunia – berada di Jerman.



  1. UCL : Bartlett School of Architecture di UCL (University College London) juga merupakan salah satu sekolah arsitektur top dunia.



  1. _Veritaserum :_ Ini sih gak ada hubungannya sama arsitektur, cuma pinjem dari fandom sebelah soal ramuan yang membuat peminumnya akan pasti mengatakan kejujuran.



  1. _Portfolio_ : List proyek yang pernah dikerjakan oleh seorang arsitek atau sebuah biro arsitektur. Portfolio ini penting karena sering dijadikan acuan atau referensi dari klien untuk memilih arsitek yang pas untuk proyeknya.



  1. Penataran, Strata, dan Sertifikasi : Proses untuk menjadi arsitek yang bersetifikat dan diakui oleh ikatan profesi di Indonesia. Arsitek yang sudah melewati proses tersebut dinilai mampu untuk bertanggung jawab secara professional atas rancangannya dan dapat bertanggung jawab untuk proyek-proyek dengan skala tertentu. Detailnya gak akan saya ceritain karena nanti akan panjang banget.



  1. _Purge_ : Proses di software seperti ArchiCAD, AutoCAD atau Sketchup untuk membuang komponen-komponen kosong atau komponen yang tidak penting demi mengecilkan ukuran file agar tidak terlalu berat saat digunakan.



**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Nana here – Nice to see everyone here. Untuk yang cari kamus untuk istilah-istilah arsitektur, bisa scroll sedikit ke atas ya, karena ternyata nggak muat kalo ditaro di notes -__-"
> 
> Teruntuk Sasha Brauss, asli saya minta maaf kalau karakter kamu saya jadiin macem presenter Insert yang kepo, mana bawel banget di sini. Tapi yang cocok siapa lagi dong? Historia tuan putri banget. Mikasa, Annie, sama Ymir tipe-tipe yang stay cool atau cuek gitu. Kamu satu-satunya kandidat nak, maafkan saya. Yang lain juga punten kalo pada OOC pisan jadinya. Apalagi Pak Hannes tiba tiba bisa basa Sunda.
> 
> Nama lengkapnya anak-anak EruHan di sini Heidy Zara Smith sama Helena Ziva Smith sebenernya sengaja saya bikin supaya inisialnya H.Z.S sama persis kayak emaknya. Terus panggilannya juga pake Z biar pas kayak emaknya – lucu kan: Zoe, Ziva, Zara. OTP gue pokoknya harus hidup :”)
> 
> Shigansina di sini saya ibaratkan kota Sumedang, kota asal usul saya. #SumedangPride, makanya Hannes sama Mikasa ngerti bahasa Sunda. 
> 
> Institut Teknologi Stohess disini gue jadiin parody dari kampus di Indonesia yaitu Institut Cap Gajah. 
> 
> RMP Corp saya buat singkatan karena gak kepikiran si Nile Dawk kerja di developer apaan. Ya udah anggap aja (R)oyal (M)ilitary (P)olice atau gimana kreatifnya kalian aja bikin singkatan dari huruf R-M-P jadi apa.
> 
> Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai ke ujung note bacot ini, semoga berkesan (padahal ficnya mah cuma curhat) dan semoga menambah ilmu untuk istilah-istilah perarsitekturannya. Untuk yang bekerja di bidang arsitektur, hati-hati war flashbacks sama klien rese.


End file.
